


The Rose

by Arisu_ArtnFics



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisu_ArtnFics/pseuds/Arisu_ArtnFics
Summary: Chat gives a rose to Ladybug, but Marinette has it...





	The Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/330930) by anadia-chan. 



It was a long week, but finally after a long battle and akuma defeat, it was time for a nice rest. Both heroes were exhausted for the long battle, but that didn’t stop them for a small talk before they have to go in a separate ways.   
  
“My Lady“-start talking Chat-”Here, a rose“-he gave her one of the most beautiful roses that she haven’t ever see even though, their last akuma was a rose theme one.   
“For me?“-she asked with a small blush, and Chat only manage to nod not been able to continue with his phrase, because in that moment Ladybug was indeed the most beautiful person-more than the rose- that he ever seen.    
  
At the next day, Marinette couldn’t leave her rose on a vase for the day, she couldn’t stop admiring the rose, she remember the expression that her partner had made while giving her the rose. That was a very clear love face, and she didn’t want to admit but she was falling for her silly kitty. So, she brings the rose to school.  
  
Alya is the first in notice the rose in her best friend hand; and couldn’t help but ask-”Ooh secret admirer?“  
Adrien who was also inside of the classroom, was observing as well the rose that Marinette got and stay still just listening and waiting for the reply, because that was indeed his rose; and that could only mean one thing  
Marinette didn’t reply, just keep admiring the rose, so Alya ask-”Seriously Marinette, who gave it to you?”  
“It’s secret“-was the only reply Marinette gave to Alya, and it was just there and when that he knew, that rose it was indeed for sure his rose, the rose that Chat gave to Ladybug  
Adrien, couldn’t believe it, he was thinking that he couldn’t be that lucky, it was luck that it was in Ladybug or better say Marinette side, not his. He stood there with widen eyes while processing everything, now making even more sense, he had figured out his lady.   
  
“ _I have to tell her, right?_ “-He thought-” _but, what if…_ “-his thoughts got interrupted when the teacher got inside and he was forced to pay attention or at least try to, because now that he knows, he couldn’t be even more happy, even if he try. Now, he just need to wait and confess everything as soon as he can.  
  
The end?  


End file.
